Sven
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 2 |DurableVal = 2 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 2 |InitiatorVal = 2 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 03. Februar 2004|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Sven, der Rogue Knight 20px (Schurken-Ritter), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Sven ist in erster Linie eine Nahkampf-Einheit, die mit ihrer Waffe verheerenden Schaden verursachen und sich und Verbündete mit ihren Fähigkeiten verstärken kann. Er gehört den Radiant an. Im Spiel kann er die Rollen eines Disablers, Initiators, Carrys und Supports übernehmen. Die Fähigkeit Storm Hammer kann eine gegnerische Zieleinheit schädigen und betäuben, während Great Cleave Sven bei normalen Nahkampf-Angriffen einen Flächenschaden gewährt, durch den er gegnerische Truppen im Alleingang schnell besiegen kann. Warcry eigent sich auch zur direkten Unterstützung Verbündeter, da die Fähigkeit Sven und seinen Verbündeten zusätzliche Rüstung und Geschwindigkeit gewährt. Svens Ultimate God's Strength lässt ihn bei Aktivierung für 25 Sekunden großen Bonusschaden austeilen, der im prozentualen Verhältnis zu seinem Grundschaden und seiner Stärke steht. God's Strength kann durch Aghanim's Scepter verbessert werden, sodass auch seine Verbündeten mehr Schaden anrichten. Heap Sven is always eager to charge into a fight. He stuns grouped enemies as he wades into battle, and once he ignites his damage-boosting ultimate, a few swings of his massive sword are often more than enough to slay his foes. Biographie "Sven ist der uneheliche Sohn eines Vigil Knights, geboren von einer Pallid Meranth, großgezogen in den Shadeshore Ruins. Da sein Vater gegen den Vigil Codex verstieß, wurde er hingerichtet, seine Mutter wurde von ihrer wilden Rasse gemieden. Daher glaubt Sven, dass Ehre nicht in sozialer Ordnung, sondern in sich selbst zu finden ist. Nachdem er seine Mutter während ihres schleichenden Todes pflegte, ließ er sich als Novize bei den Vigil Knights aufstellen, wobei er jedoch niemals seine Identität preisgab. Er ging 13 Jahre in die Schule seines Vaters, wo er sich den starren Code aneignete, der seine Existenz zur Abscheulichkeit erklärte. Am Tage seiner Eidablegung ergriff er die Outcast Blade, zerschmetterte den Sacred Helm und verbrannte den Codex in der heiligen Flamme der Vigil. Er verließ Vigil Keep, für immer allein, seinem eigenen Code bis zur letzten Rune folgend. Immer noch ein Ritter, ja... aber ein Rogue Knight." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *12. Juli 2013: Sven: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den unsichtbare Einheiten im Wirkungsbereich von der Storm Bolt-Attacke nicht getroffen wurden. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Grundschaden erhöht um 4 *Schadensbonus von God's Strength mit Aghanim's Scepter erhöht von 50/75/100 auf 75/100/125 % Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Basisintelligenz wurde um 2 erhöht. *Schaden von Greater Cleave wurde von 20/35/50/65 auf 30/42/54/66% erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Warcry: Rüstungsbonus erhöht von 4/8/12/16 auf 5/10/15/20 Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Warcry: Dauer erhöht von 7 auf 8 *God's Strength (Scepter): Bonusschaden für Verbündete erhöht von 40/60/80 % auf 50/75/100 % Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Wird God's Strength aktiviert, gewährt die Fähigkeit eine Aura für Verbündete (Wirkungsbereich von 900), die den Schaden um 40/60/80% des Basischadens erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Basisschaden wurde um 6 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Basisrüstung wurde um 3 Punkte erhöht. *Abklingzeit von Warcry wurde von 36/30/24/18 auf 32/26/20/14 reduziert. Trivia *David Scully, der Sven spricht, spricht in Dota 2 auch die sechs anderen Helden Dazzle, Juggernaut, Morphling, Bane, Sand King und Weaver. Sven spricht mit einem deutschartigen Akzent. *In DotA war Svens Spitzname, wohl aufgrund seiner sehr muskulösen Statur, Arnold Schwarzenegger. Der Name hingegen war dem des dänischen Bodybuilders Sven-Ole Thorsen entlehnt. Sein Akzent in Dota 2 ist vermutlich auch an den österreichisch-US-amerikanischen Schauspieler, Politiker und Bodybuilder angelehnt. Außerdem war Sven in DotA noch ein Nachtelf. *Seine beiden Respawn-Sprüche "It was but a scratch." und "Twas only a flesh wound." zitieren den Schwarzen Ritter aus dem Monty Python-Film Die Ritter der Kokosnuß. Weblinks *Sven auf Heropedia *Rogue Knight auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Carry Kategorie:Support Kategorie:Dota 2